Forgotten Past
by Paine36
Summary: (AU)What would happen if Kenshin had a sister in which he thought he watched her die? Well, what if ten years after she died, her boyfriend from the revolution came and told Ken that she was still alive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anime_angel123: playing with doll that looks like Sano Okay If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, do you know how screwed up the whole series would be???  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
Chapter one: Old allies  
  
Aoshi Shinamori had just come back from the temple near the Aoia to find the former captain of the Shinsengumi, Hajime Saitou there waiting for him. Aoshi walked over to the other man wondering what on earth he was doing in Kyoto. Right after the incident with Shishio, Aoshi had assumed that Saitou had returned to Tokyo along with the Battousai. "May I ask why you have chosen to grace the Aoiya with your presence?" he asked, eyeing the police officer with his stone cold gaze. Saitou looked up at him and tossed the cigarette he was smoking away. "I have come," asked Saitou, breathing out the last bit of smoke he had in his lungs. "To ask you a favor." Aoshi simply scowled and began to walk inside. "I do not do favors." Said Aoshi. He eyed the captain of the Shinsengumi as a smirk formed itself on the older man's face. "The police force in Tokyo has a reason to believe that the Hitokiri Kodachi is still alive," Aoshi stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her name. "Kiara." he whispered as he turned back to the officer.  
  
Saitou felt triumphant as the former leader of the Oniwaban group looked like he was in shock. So, Shinomori still remembers her. I remember back in the revolution when he was the closet person to her besides the Battousai, but I won't tell him of my discovery unless I have too. This baka may be the only way I can find her and question her about the whereabouts of the elemental sprite, if he even exists. The younger man was first to speak. "Where?" he asked. Saitou smirked. "That's why I've asked for your help. You were able to see through any one of her disguises, and you will be able lure her out of her hiding spot." Saitou raised an eyebrow as the young man slowly came and stood next to him. "I will help you find her." Saitou smirked and the two men began the journey to Tokyo. Little did they know their conversation was watched by the very girl they wanted to find.  
  
People are looking for me. Kiara said to herself. I must be very careful now. I'm sorry, Aoshi, but I cannot be found. And with those thoughts finished, she sped into the forest, using her God-like speed of the Hiten Mitserugi style and the faster speed of the Secuchi (A/N: I don't know how to spell it, it's the style that Sojiro uses against Kenshin in their fight, if anyone knows how to spell it, let me know!!) to get to Tokyo faster than the two men that were chasing her. 


	2. Sen Takara

Anime_angel123: Yo people!  
  
Murasaki.hi.  
  
Anime_angel123: If you know any of my other fan fics, (Firefly and Fox, The Shadow Cards..ect.) I've just got done with an EVIL report for History and over the summer, my stupid Internet was down so I apologize for the late updates.  
  
Murasaki: Like anyone would actually read your crap.  
  
Anime_angel123: throws a pillow at Muasaki For the last time, SHUT UP! Do you do anything except make fun of me?  
  
Murasaki: Yeah, I have to keep all your muses in line. You'd go fan fic crazy if I didn't  
  
Me: True.  
  
Murasaki: DISCLAIMER: anime_angel123 doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin and I don't think she ever will, so don't sue. She doesn't have enough money buy a set of Rurouni Kenshin, Real Bout High school, Yu Yu Hakusho and other anime.  
  
Me: But I'm saving for em!  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
Chapter 1: Arrivals in Tokyo  
  
Hmm. Aoshi and Saitou haven't arrived yet. It usually doesn't take that long to get here from Kyoto. Kiara thought as she went through yet another pile of paperwork that was meant for Saitou to fill out, but Kiara had to take the liberty since the higher-ranking officer wasn't in due to his trip to Kyoto. Kiara had followed and listened to the conversation between the police officer and the former captain of the Oniwaban group and stealth fully returned before either of the men could. She didn't want to raise any suspicions to who she really was, so when she applied for her current job (Police office, second in command only to Saitou/Fujitaka) she used the name Sen Takara, though she preferred her own much more than the childish name she had come up with when she applied for the job.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Saitou flicked away his cigarette and stared at Kiara, who was getting a little irritated. "You start tomorrow." THANK KAMI! I managed to get a job that doesn't include cooking every minute of every hour I'm at work! Kiara felt like hugging Saitou, but didn't out of fear of what the former third captain of the Shinsengumi would do to her. She had to be very careful not to the Hiten-Mitsurugi style or the sukuchi, so she decided not to use anything that was even close to either one of them.  
"Yes sir." She managed to force out before turning to leave. She was stopped as the officer mumbled. "Wait." Kiara turned around and eyed the captain. "Yes, Fujitaka-sama?" She asked. Kiara watched in curiosity as Saitou reached into a closet. He emerged from it with a blue uniform, similar to his, and a katana. "Here is your uniform and your katana." He said, handing them to her. "Arigatou." Mumbled Kiara as she bowed and left the police station, her uniform tucked under one arm.  
  
After that, it didn't take long for me to climb up in rank, Kiara thought as she rubbed her writing-cramped hand. Even Saitou was impressed with my skills. Kiara chuckled to herself as she remembered Saitou's face after a brawl she had settled in one of the local bars. I'll never forget that look; he was on the verge of shock and laughing at the same time. As Kiara filled out the last of the paperwork, she heard voices in the main office. One she recognized off the bat was Saitou, but the second one he hadn't heard since the revolution. Is that Aoshi? She thought as she went to see if her suspicions were correct.  
  
"Your sure she'll be of help?" Aoshi asked the middle-aged officer. "Yes, I'm sure. She's the best when it comes to tracking criminals and whereabouts of kidnapped politicians." What makes you think she'll be able to track Kodachi? Aoshi thought as he prepared to meet the highly trained police officer that Saitou had told him about. As he heard footsteps, Aoshi's hand automatically went to one of his kodachi swords as if he was prepared to fight. But, his grip loosened as he saw a female with sleep- deprived blue eyes dressed in a similar blue pants and jacket as Saitou.  
  
Saitou turned to greet Sen and noticed she looked very tired. "Are you covering both of our shifts?" He asked as he remembered that Sen's shift was directly after his own. Saitou shook his head as Sen nodded. "Not a smart thing to do." Sen nodded. "I know I'm never doing that again." Saitou felt like laughing, but suppressed the urge and turned to Aoshi who seemed to be staring at Sen with an eyebrow raised. "This is Sen Takara, she's the good tracking officer I told you about. Sen, this is Aoshi Shinimori. He'll help us track down the Kodachi."  
  
Sen had been practically frozen in place the moment she saw the leader of the Oniwaban group. She hadn't seen him in such a long time that she never told him her little fetish over him was over but she still considered him a friend. She was so nervous that all she could do was nod as Saitou introduced them. "So, do any of you have a basic description of her?" She asked as she took out a piece of blank parchment and a pencil. She looked at Aoshi and waited for him to give a description of her as he remembered.  
  
Aoshi paused for a moment. He had been busy studying Sen that he hadn't paid attention to anything else. He closed his eyes, and just like many other times, he had mental pictures of her floating through her mind. "She's as tall as the Battousai, her eyes are usually violet, she also has red hair and a scar like her brother's decorates her right cheek. She always wears a black yukata that's similar to her brother's." Sen raised an eyebrow. "Brother?" Aoshi nodded. "Maybe you haven't heard her real name, Kiara Hitokiri Kodachi Himura."  
  
Kiara almost froze. He still remembers my full name. She pretended to sneeze as she tried to get her hand to recover from the shock. I can't believe he remembers all that. It's been ten, maybe eleven years since I've seen him last! She finished writing down a description of herself and looked back up at Aoshi. "Do you know anyone that's come in contact with her?" she asked, feeling odd to ask someone if they had seen her. Aoshi nodded his head and Kiara got a knot in her stomach. "Who?" She asked, dreading the answer for she knew whom Aoshi would probably mention. "Kenshin Himura, the Battousai."  
  
Anime_angel123: Does that qualify as cliffhanger? Cause if it does, I didn't mean for it to be.  
  
Murasaki: Dude, YOU NEED TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!!  
  
anime_angel123: ALL RIGHT!!!! For all those people who don't like short chapters, I won't post the next one until it's at least three pages long, which SHOULDN'T take too long.  
  
Murasaki: Yeah it better not.  
  
Anime_angel123: IT WON'T. People, PLEASE R/R. PLZ!! 


	3. Chrushes and thoughts

Anime_angel123: Howdy ho!!  
  
Murasaki: You've been watching South Park again, haven't you?  
  
Anime_angel123: muahahaha! *Pretending to be Cartman from South Park: Screw you guys, I'm going home.  
  
Murasaki: O_O Weirdo.  
  
Anime_angel123: Any who, I'm back and I'll try to make this story better until the big chapters when the plot *finally arrives.  
  
Murasaki: You still suck.  
  
Anime_angel123: I know. Go blow it out your ear.  
  
Murasaki: What foul language.  
  
Anime_angel123: You're an idiot.  
  
Murasaki: Whatever.  
  
Anime_angel123: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RK, AND I'M DEAD POOR, SO DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
Chapter 3:  
Crushes and friends  
  
Ali Roberts rushed through the crowded streets of Tokyo to get back to the police station. Kirara told me Captain Saitou, I mean, Fujitaka and Aoshi Shinomori would be arriving around three o clock.  
  
As she raced to get to the station on time, Ali glanced at her wristwatch. 3:30?!?!?! Saitou-sama and Kiara-chan are going to kill me!!  
  
Ali took a sharp turn and collided into a solid body. She landed on the ground so hard she could have sworn she ran into a post.  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice above her asked and she saw a hand reach down to her level. She took it and got off the ground, dusting off her uniform for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Thank you." She quirked as she faced the man who helped her get on her feet.  
  
She almost gasped as she saw who it was. "Hi, Katsu-kun!" She chirped. She had butterflies in her stomach as Katsu smiled back at her, his long black hair and brown eyes glistening in the sunlight.  
  
"Hey, on your normal rounds?" He asked as he began to walk with her to the station. Ali nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished up. I'm heading down to the station." She replied, almost tripping over her own foot.  
  
Yeah, sure. REALLY graceful there, Ali. Make a fool of yourself on front of the guy you have the hugest crush on. Ali cursed to herself as they rounded the last corner. Ali could already see Captain Fujitaka and her butterflies turned into snakes.  
  
"Maybe I should go now. You shouldn't be talking if you're making your last rounds. See you later!" Katsu whispered before he disappeared. Ali walked into the office, totally ignoring the fact her uniform was so dirty it gave away that she had to break up a brawl in one of the local bars.  
  
Kiara, in the middle of her conversation with Aoshi, heard the door open and turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw her best friend, Ali, her blue uniform tattered and covered in mud and a purple bruise decorated her right cheek.  
  
"Could you excuse me for a second, Shiomori-sama?" She asked Aoshi who nodded and turned to Saitou. Kiara took her moment of freedom and rushed over to Ali. "May I ask what the hell happened??" Kiara whispered frantically.  
  
Ali sheepishly grinned. "The usual. I had to stop a brawl and I got dragged into it." Kiara rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, Sanouske Sagara?" Ali nodded. Kiara rubbed her forehead in frustration. Sanouske was one of the men that got into a lot of brawls. "Will that man ever learn a lesson?" She groaned.  
  
"Well, he wasn't drunk, just picked a fight with a drunk." Ali sighed, shifting weight onto another foot.  
  
Kiara felt like marching over to where that baka lived and threaten to cut off the only thing that would let him have children if she didn't think he was the cutest guy in probably all of Tokyo.  
  
Oh my kami. I DIDN'T just have those thoughts about Sanouske Sagara, the sake boy. Over the few weeks she had known the rooster head, she noticed that all the man would drink was sake. Ali had started calling him sake boy because she could never remember his name.  
  
"We'll deal with him later." Kiara moaned and turned back to Aoshi and Saitou.  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you, Aoshi-sama, I have the address of Himura. You can accompany us if you want to." She said, hoping to kami Aoshi wasn't able to recognize her voice since she hadn't bothered to disguise it.  
  
Aoshi nodded and straight away recognized her voice. She doesn't want to get caught. Reasonable. He'd known it was her the instant he gazed into her deep, rare, violet eyes. It was like he had fallen in love all over again. He nodded and began to follow her out the door.  
  
"Let's see. If I remember correctly, Himura-san's house is over here somewhere." Aoshi was paying little attention to Kiara's friend or assistant or whatever she was. He concentrated more on Kiara's beautiful features.  
  
She had her usual flaming red hair tucked in her officer hat and she somehow hid the cross shaped scar that adorned her right cheek. He followed her in silence, wondering how to start up a conversation with his old lover when a voice tended to shock the three of them.  
  
"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Kiara turned to the feminine voice and saw Kamiya (A/N: Did I spell that right??) Kaoru waving to the three of them. "Hello, Kaoru-chan." Kiara greeted properly as she walked over to one of her friends. Kaoru had the usual smile on her face as she greeted them all and bowed to Aoshi. "And hello, Shinomori-sama."  
  
Aoshi stiffly nodded as he saw Kiara eye him. "Hello." He replied and, got a semi-wide-eyed from Kiara as a response. "Can I do anything for you today?" Kaou asked, not failing to show her usual annoying cheerful voice.  
  
Kiara nodded. "As a matter of fact, there is. Where is Ken-san?" she asked. Kaoru's smile widened at the mention of her husband.  
  
"He's at home, did you want to see him?" she asked as she turned to the direction of the Kamiya dojo. Kiara nodded and followed the over ecstatic Kaoru to the dojo.  
  
Sano yawned as his best friend Kenshin finished up the rest of the laundry. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" Sano asked through a crack in his mouth and closed eyes. He didn't need to be a psychic to guess what his answer would be. "I do it because Kaoru has no time to."  
  
Sano rolled his eyes. "Your never going to make Jou-chan do the laundry, that's what your saying." Kenshin nodded sheepishly.  
  
Sano chuckled. "What's the matter? Afraid your going to be beaten up by your wife?" This comment made Kenshin blush. Sa no's talk with Kenshin and semi-nap was interrupted by the two people he definitely didn't want to see.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes as she saw Sanosuke Sagara, perhaps the only person she would have wanted to see. He'd been nice when she'd disguised herself as a guy and joined the Sakihotai; he had welcomed her and the two became fast friends.  
  
This Sano, however, was different. This Sano; who was the most irritating man Kiara had the misfortune of meeting; the one who had earned the title sake boy because of his ability to drink more sake than even the biggest alcoholics, who was so irritating it attracted her, who was so handsome she was surprised she didn't drool when she saw him, who she always had weak knees when he was an inch from her face in one of those 'fights' she always had with him. NOT again! I'm NOT thinking about Sano in that way! She glanced at Aoshi who seemed to be distracted by something for he diverted his eyes from her as soon as their eyes met.  
  
Besides, I already have Aoshi. Even though he didn't try to see if I really was dead or not, even though when she had always said 'aishitteru' and he only said 'daisuki' (A/N: If I spelled that wrong, let me know). Wait.I.I don't love Aoshi; I merely think of him as a friend now, ever since Misao came along. I'll let her have him. She need him more than I do.  
  
Aoshi paid little attention to the conversation that started, for his thoughts began to slip to Misao; they had done that a lot lately. He began to think he should have invited her to come along as well, for she would have wanted to say hello to the Battousai and everyone else.  
  
He began to think a bout Misao in ways he shouldn't have as he felt a poke and a voice. "Shinomori-sama? Shinomori-sama?" Aoshi jumped out of his daydream to see Kiara tapping on his shoulder and trying to get his attention.  
  
"Aa?" Kiara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Kenshin-san, do you remember watching your sister, Kiara Himura die?" She felt a little bad as she saw her brother stiffen. ".Yes." He said, quietly.  
  
This made Kiara fell even worse. She remembered that day as clear as a crystal.  
  
She had never seen her brother that angry before. His eyes were that burning amber color and he was giving her his death glare. She was more scared than ever. Something had driven her brother to the extreme. He chased her until she reached the edge off a cliff and turned to see her brother glaring at her. It was then she saw a cut on his left cheek that went over his other scar.  
  
It must have been fresh because it was still bleeding. Kiara's gaze fell and landed on her brother's sword. It was covered in blood. "You disgrace the family!" She didn't need to know what he was talking about. He knew about her involvement with the Sakihotai.  
  
"I've done no such thing!" She shouted. Kenshin snarled and it happened. Kiara felt the raw sharpness of the blade as it was inserted into her stomach. Her vision went blurry and she fell of the cliff into the rushing river below.  
  
Kiara nodded shakily as the memory flooded back into her mind. "Well, we have reason to believe your sister is still alive." As she said this, she saw hope rush into Kenshin's eyes. "Honto?" He gasped. "I truly thought she was dead, that I did."  
  
Ali got a weird feeling in her gut as they talked about Kiara when she was already there. "No, we have found a number of her articles in an inn not to far from here." As Ali explained what she had 'found' there, she noticed that Kiara was breathing a little hard and was grasping her stomach.  
  
It was happening again. Since she was also the sprite of element that Saitou was originally looking for, Kiara had always felt a burning feeling inside her stomach when her inner ki was burning to be let out.  
  
She slipped away from the scene, hopefully unnoticed, and felt inside of the Kamiya dojo. Inside, she dropped to the ground in pain. Soon, she got the power surge under control and got off the ground. It was then when she noticed a certain name plate on the wall of students. She neared it and read the Japanese calligraphy. Souzo Sagara. (A/N: Again, NO idea is I even have the right name) Kiara gasped as the pain returned, this time stronger than before.  
  
She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she pulled off the name plate and whispered the incantation of fire. Her hand was smothered in a flame and she used it to burn off the wood behind the name plate. She reached into the hole she'd made, but the darkness was quicker and she met unconsciousness a little early.  
  
Anime_angel123: Soooo..whadya think off that??? Eh? Hu? Hm?  
  
Murasaki: It-  
  
Anime_angel123: Was a piece off crap. We already know what you think of it. Anyway, people! Review, PLEASE!! I crave reviews even though I don't like flames, any kind of review would be good. Please!! 


	4. The Writing on the Wall

Anime_angel123: Yo sup people!!  
  
Murasaki: Wanna run that by us in enlish??  
  
Anime_angel123: Shut up.  
  
Murasaki: Disclaimer: Her, own anime?!?! HA!!  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Writing on the Wall  
  
Sano wasn't pleased at the sight that greeted his eyes in the dojo. He had gone after Sen to see why she had just left and fled into the dojo. When he arrived, he had found the limp form of Sen; she was lying on the ground unconscious next to a freshly burned hole in the nameplate wall.  
  
Without stopping to even think, Sano rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. He found one and sighed in relief.  
  
At least she's not dead. Sano then turned his attention to the nameplate Sen was holding. Squinting his eyes, he could make out the name. Souzo Sagara.  
  
Sano blinked in shock as he saw the nameplate. Capitan Sagara?! Sano looked to see where the nameplate fit and saw something in the hole.  
  
Sano reached into the wall and pulled the item out. It turned out to be a sword. Sano stood there for a few seconds, admiring the blood red sheath of the sword. He glanced down at Sen and decided she needed help.  
  
Sano tucked the sword under an arm and carried Sen princess-style out of the dojo.  
  
As Ali saw Sano coming out of the dojo holding both an unconscious Kiara and something that looked like a sword, she excused herself from the conversation and went to Sano.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, trying to sound worried. This had happened so often to Kiara Ali was beginning to come to grips with it and didn't freak out every time this happened to her. Sano explained what happened to Kiara as he laid her limp body onto a futon. Ali however didn't seem worried about it. Her interests were on the sword he pulled out of the wall.  
  
Ali was certain it was the sword she and Kiara were here looking for. "Sano," She asked. "May I see that?"  
  
Sano nodded and handed her the sword. Sano watch in amusement as Ali tried to unsheathe the sword.  
  
Urgh! Why is this sword not unsheathing? Ali was getting frustrated as Aoshi and Kenshin entered the room.  
  
Aoshi immediately recognized the sword the foolish girl was trying to use. It had belonged to Kiara and she had asked him to hide it the day she had supposedly died.  
  
He remembered sneaking into the Kamiya dojo to hid the sword. Aoshi hed known that was the best place to hide the sword just in case police officers tried to look for it.  
  
After trying to unsheathe the sword, Ali diverted her attention back to Kiara whom no one seemed to notice was out cold on the floor except Sano.  
  
Ali knelt next to Kiara and tried shaking her awake. Hmm. No good. Kiara still lied limp on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. Ali picked up her cup of green tea and poured it on Kiara's head.  
  
You could probably hear Kiara's scream on the other side of Tokyo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kiara yelled and she tried to cool off the burning skin while shaking Ali's collar at the same time.  
  
Ali sweat dropped as she tried to come up with a reason that wouldn't get her killed. "You..wouldn't wake up?" She said with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes at Ali's reason and checked her watch. "Ali, we'd better get going on our rounds if we don't want to get yelled at." Ali nodded and bid everyone at the Kamiya dojo farewell as she left to go on her rounds.  
  
Kiara on the other hand, wanted to have a word with the rooster head. "Sanosuke, may I speak to you?" She asked. Sano nodded and Kiara could have sworn that Aoshi was glaring at Sano as if daring him to do something.  
  
Kiara led him through the city to talk to him while doing her rounds. "Look, I've been covering for you too much. Capitan Fujitaka is starting to get suspicious. I'm not covering for your drunken rages anymore,"  
  
Kiara knew it wasn't a big deal, but she wanted to irritate the 'honorable' fighter Zanza. "Besides, you need to be a man and take the stem for yourself, rooster head."  
  
Sano's temper had had enough of this girl. It was one thing when Chou called him rooster head, and he really didn't mind it when Yumi called him that name, but Sen was a different story.  
  
He had admired her from a far and only got into brawls just to see her when she came to break them up. Granted he knew it was a stupid idea, but it worked.  
  
However, there were only very few people he allowed to call him names, and Sen Takara wasn't one of them. Plus, he was getting sick of people calling him rooster head. "Yeah, well why don't you go be a good girl and get a job that females are supposed to do?" Sano knew he never should have opened his big mouth then.  
  
Kiara's temper was beyond anger, it was flaring. She spun around and sent Sano one of the worst death glares she could muster. With every word she took a step closer to Sano who mimicked her, stepping back. "How DARE you say that you egotistical, self-deluded, vindictive, hypocritical, unemployed sexist PIG!"  
  
With her last sentence, she slapped Sano and stomped away, leaving a very confused Sano behind. Rubbing his face, Sano turned back and went to the dojo unaware a pair of eyes was following him.  
  
Ali was just on her last street for the night when she saw Saitou coming around the corner.  
  
"Konbanwa, Fujitaka-sama." She said, slightly bowing. Saitou barley looked at her.  
  
"I'm going to pay Himura a visit. Tell Chou to cover my shift." Ali nodded and whispered a 'yes sir!' before she rounded the last street.  
  
As Ali just finished up her last round and made her way toward the station, she heard a scream ring through the air.  
  
Without thinking, Ali spun around and ran to the direction of the scream as she contemplated in her mind. It was too high-pitched to be a guy's, so it had to belong to a woman.  
  
Ali stopped dead as she arrived in an old alleyway. She looked around until her gaze landed on a feminine body lying on the ground and covered in blood.  
  
She ran over to the body and something on the wall behind it caught her eye. The blood was shaped in writing, but Ali couldn't read it. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
She ran through the streets as she recalled what happened earlier. "I'm going to go back to Kenshin's and ask him some more questions so he won't get suspicious."  
  
Kiara's words rang through her ear. She stopped dead at the Kamiya dojo and ran to the entrance.  
  
"Thank you, Himura-sama," Kiara said, rising form her seat. The said rurouni smiled from his seat.  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad I was of service." Kiara mirrored his smile and began to leave when there was as knock at the door.  
  
Kiara stood frozen for a moment as Kaoru answered the door. "Hello, Fujitaka-san." Kiara's alertness went down as she continued her quest toward the exit.  
  
Sano was walking toward the Kamiya dojo when he saw her. Sen had just exited the dojo and was walking on the path probably to the police station.  
  
He felt bad about earlier and decided to try to apologize to her. "Oi, Sen!" He yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Speak of the devil. Kiara turned around to see Sano running toward her. "What do you want, rooster head?" She asked icily.  
  
Sano almost flinched at the tone of voice she used. For the few months he'd known he, she never used this tone of voice. He didn't like it. "Look, I'm.sorry for what I said about the job thing."  
  
Kiara knew Sano's apology was sincere, but she still glared. "It's okay. Just don't shoot another one at me, I might arrest you." Kiara she said, seductively, smirked and began to walk away, leaving behind very bewildered Sano.  
  
Ali rounded the last corner before she came face to face with Kiara. "Kiara! I found something you must see!"  
  
Kiara barley made out Ali's words with her heavy panting. "Where?" She asked, her voice full of calm like it always was.  
  
Kiara was lead through the empty alleyways of Tokyo for what seemed like hours until finally, Ali coasted to a stop in front of her.  
  
Kiara felt a little faint at what she saw in front of Ali. There was a female body lying on the ground, drenched in her own blood. Her eyes and mouth were still stretched open as if she'd been screaming when she died.  
  
Something behind the body caught Kiara's eye. Her was blood shaped in symbols of the language she had thought was long forgotten after she'd defeated Ragonark.  
  
Ali turned to Kiara and eyed her very closely. "What does it say? DO you know?" She asked. Kiara nodded her head and went to take a closer look at the writing.  
  
Kiara stared at the wall before reading it in Japanese for Ali to hear. "Take heed, Sprit of a elements, your time to reveal whom you are nears. For if you don't, you'll see the death of the man you love.and don't worry, I DO know."  
  
When Kiara was finished reading the bloody text, she turned to Ali who looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"We need to tell everybody, especially Aoshi-sama." Ali began to turn back to the dojo when she was stopped; she found herself in the air trying to run out of the grasp Kiara had on her.  
  
Ever since she'd met Sanosuke Sagara she had doubted her teenage love for Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori hadn't plagued her thoughts like Sano did. Kiara spent every waking moment thinking about something that had to do with the beautiful burnet.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, doesn't need to know as much as Sano does." Kiara stated, letting go of Ali.  
  
Ali's eyes widened in shock from Kiara's statement. "Sano? Why Sa-" When realization struck, Ali nearly fainted.  
  
"You like Sanosuke Sagara more than Aoshi-sama, Kiara?" When Kiara nodded, Ali's heart strangely skipped a beat. Little did she and Kiara know, their conversation was heard.  
  
Aoshi had been out for a stroll when he saw Kiara and her friend Ali talking. He hid around a corner, but was still in earshot. "You like Sanosuke Sagara more than Aohi-sama, Kiara?" Aoshi glanced at the girls long enough to see Kiara nod.  
  
He was still there after the girls left, slightly angry with Kiara. But then he also remembered the promise he mad to Kiara.  
  
"Promise me that you'll be my best friend even if we grow out of love." Kiara asked, her eyes full of pleading.  
  
Aoshi smiled and kissed her one last time before he left the Aoia. "I promise." He said and left the Aoia, and Kiara with Misao in her care. "I will not go back on my promise. I will be there for her." Aoshi promised himself as he set off for the Kamiya dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anime_angel123: Well? Well? Well?  
  
Murasaki: Again, this means she's asking you guys to review. ^_^  
  
Anime_angel123: I told you not to make it obvious.  
  
Murasaki: ^_^ I know.  
  
Anime_angel123: O_O Ooookkkaaayyy.. Well. Until next chappie, see ya! 


	5. Sano, Sen and Memories

Anime_angel123: -_- Okay, who here thinks I'm dead?  
  
Murasaki: ~*raises her hand*~  
  
Anime_angel123: Well, I'm not! I'm just too lazy to update because my mom won't let me use the computer that often.  
  
Murasaki: Yeah, she's only been able to go on once this week.  
  
Anime_angel123: I'll try as much as possible to write some more chapters.  
  
Murasaki: And if you don't know the disclaimer by now, you guys are slow.  
  
Anime_angel123: On with the ficcie!!  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Sano, Sen and Bad Memories  
  
It was a day after the dead body in the street was found and Ali could have sworn that both Saitou had never been so determined or Aoshi so cold. Maybe he knows that Kiara-san doesn't love him like she used to.  
  
Ali thought as she made her way back to the station. When she arrived, she rolled her eyes as she found Chou there to greet her.  
  
"Hello, Chou." Ali mumbled as she made her way into the building.  
  
Ali felt like slapping Chou as she felt his gaze on her backside. "Hello there, missy." Chou said a little loud for Ali's taste.  
  
"Did you know that women do not find it nice when all men do is stare at their ass all day?" Ali asked, sick of Chou trying to get her to like him.  
  
"Aww, come on. It's nice, you like it and you know it." Chou gloated.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes and set out of the station where she bumped into Katsu.  
  
"Oh, hey Katsu-kun." Ali chimmed as she started for the river just out of town, she knew she would be able to concentrate there and meditate for a while.  
  
"Hey, Ali. Where are you going?" Katsu asked.  
  
Ali smiled to herself. "To the river to meditate.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Katsu replied.  
  
"Not at all." Ali flashed Katsu a grin and made her way toward the river.  
  
  
  
For the second time, Aoshi felt jealousy coarse through his veins as he walked away from the scene before his eyes.  
  
If she didn't love me why not tell me? Aoshi asked himself as he walked along the river next to town. His eyes cast to the ground, he began to kick a rock along the dirt road.  
  
A scream interrupted his thoughts and Aoshi glanced all around him. His gaze stopped as he neared something strange.  
  
Ali again screamed in pain as the cloaked girl burned deeper. "Help!" She tried to yell, but she still found it impossible to speak.  
  
Aoshi looked down from the bridge he was standing at and saw Ali, Katsu and two other people.  
  
Aoshi didn't hesitate as he saw Ali get burned. He jumped from his spot on the bridge (anime_angel123: `*drool*`) and landed behind the girl with blood red hair.  
  
"May I help you?" Aoshi asked, a note of irritation in his voice.  
  
Draiku rolled her eyes and turned around to see the familiar leader of the Oniwaban. Her fear increased, as she was nowhere near as good a fighter as even Ali was and she had a lot to fear from Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Aoshi glared at the girl dressed in all black. He shook his head as he glanced at Ali who was on the brink of consciousness.  
  
"Draiku, once again you've failed to hide yourself well." Aoshi's hand lied on the handle of his hidden kodachi.  
  
Draiku sweat dropped and dashed in the other direction after she turned and saw Aoshi Shinomori in front of her.  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes as Draiku chose to flee. He turned to Ali's limp form and saw Katsu right next to her.  
  
Katsu ignored the major pains in his chest and rushed to Ali's side.  
  
"Is she alright?" Aoshi asked, a hint of concernedness in his voice.  
  
Katsu turned to Aoshi and picked up Ali princess-style and began carrying her to the doctor Megumi, choosing to ignore Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi struggled not to strangle the man as he followed Katsu to Megumi's clinic.  
  
"Would you like me to carry her? You seem to be badly burned as well." Aoshi mumbled as he cast a glance at the former bomb-maker.  
  
Katsu growled at Aoshi and tightened his grip on Ali. "No. I will not offer you a chance to once again stain your sword."  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Katsu glared at Aoshi as he kept walking. "I am talking about my mother and my sister you decided to kill ten years ago." He spat bitterly, trying to bite back tears as he thought of his dead family members.  
  
Aoshi stared at the ground as he felt a ping of memory come back to him. "I am sorry. I never intended for your sister to be killed in my fight with--"  
  
Katsu had had enough of Aoshi's attempted apology.  
  
"Your words to me are as welcomed as much as an icicle in the summer's heat." Katsu growled as he struggled not to cry out in agony with each step he took for his burn's pain rang throughout his whole body.  
  
Aoshi grunted and turned to walk away, in search for Kiara as he felt he was never welcomed in Katsu's presence.  
  
~~~****~~~~~  
  
Sano breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at Sen. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered the first time he'd met her in a bar in the so called bad part of town.  
  
~~~~memory~~~  
  
It was a usual bright, sunny day so Sano had decided to hit the bars.  
  
It was after four jugs of sake did Sano realize he needed to be at Kenshin's for a party celebrating his marriage to Jou-chan.  
  
Sano groaned after he checked a clock that was on the back wall of the filthy bar. It was six o clock.  
  
"I don't have enough damn time." Sano thought out loud bitterly. "They said the thing ended at six thirty. It'll take at least forty five minutes to get there."  
  
Sano paused in the middle of another drink, his sake glazed mind deep in thought.  
  
"Hey, Sagara! I will beat you this time!" Sano rolled his eyes and turned to see his drinking buddy, Jakken (anime_angel123: NOT the guy from InuYasha, lol. I don't even think that's how you spell his name. Doesn't it have only one k?), waving a sake dish at him.  
  
"Whatever, Jakken-baka. I always beat you. You get drunk before I even get glazed." Sano mumbled, taking another sip of sake.  
  
"I improved my toleration!" Jakken explained.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes, but agreed. "All right."  
  
One of Jakken's friends made the rules. "First one to pass out loses."  
  
Sano right away knew he wasn't going to like this. If the rules were till the first one that pass out, well, Jakken was a horrible drunk. He got extremely violent if he got too drunk and Sano didn't want to deal with taking him back to his house.  
  
~*~*five minutes later*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano was on his twelfth dish and didn't even feel a buzz while Jakken looked like he was going to gag. "Jakken, give up man. You'll get to drunk like last time." One of his friends said as they tried to persuade Jakken to stop.  
  
But it was too late. Jakken had gotten dangerously drunk and had another one of his fits.  
  
"Jakken, seriously. You could never hold your sake anyway." Sano bragged.  
  
That snapped Jakken's brain.  
  
He thrashed his way over to Sano and tried to punch him.  
  
Jeez. Low self-esteem much? Sano thought as he dodged a punch. Sano was about to get up and make his way out of the bar, but was stopped by a kick to the stomach.  
  
Being in a semi-glazed state, Sano wasn't thinking straight and punched Jakken back which started another brawl.  
  
Sano had Jakken pinned and thrust his hand in a punch at Jakken, but his hand was stopped by an invisible force.  
  
Sano turned around, ready to cuss out the stupid idiot that dare interrupt a fight and found himself face to face with an angel. Sano blinked a few times and let his eyes go back into focus. Whoa. A female police officer?! Now Sano had seen it all.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Well. She had the temper of a police officer, Sano gave her that much. He girl couldn't have been much older than he was. She was wearing blue attire and had her hair tucked into the annoying blue hat that Sano always saw Saitou wear.  
  
Sano sheepishly grinned and got off of Jakken. "You see, officer, me and friend Jakken where in the middle of a drinking contest when Jakken had too much to drink and he's not the best drunk."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Sano's jacket. She growled as she dragged a bewildered Sano out of the door.  
  
"Okay," The girl said, letting go of Sano and placing her hands on her hips. "Why were you two in a drinking contest when you know he's not a good drunk?"  
  
Sano shrugged. "I dunno. Probably because I knew he'd keep bugging me until I did."  
  
He thought the girl looked cute as she blew a few stray bangs out of her face. "Well, don't let it happen again, okay?" Sano nodded and watched the girl leave.  
  
~~~end of memory~~~  
  
Sano grinned as he remembered how many times he'd gotten into fights just to see if he could see the girl again.  
  
I need to find Draiku. Kiara thought as she stared at the ground and remembered what she saw not too long ago. "Take heed, Sprit of a elements, your time to reveal whom you are nears. For if you don't, you'll see the death of the man you love.and don't worry, I DO know."  
  
Kiara closed her eyes as she remembered all those whom she battled as Kakumei, the Elemental Sprite. Inside, she knew that Kodachi despised the so-called gift she was cursed with the first time her brother as the Battousai hated the thought of her.  
  
Kiara was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that she and Sano were being followed.  
  
Anime_angel123: whew. Another chappie done!  
  
Murasaki: Now on to the other stories you have going.  
  
Anime_angel123: -_- I would work on MBHS, but my mommy caught me!  
  
Murasaki: It's going to be hard for anime_angel123 to update because of her mom not letting her on that often.  
  
Anime_angel123: Oh well, I'll try. Well, until next chappie! 


End file.
